


Hallmark Occasions [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greeting for all occasions... done for a livejournal challenge to cover those times in Our Heroes' Lives that standard cards just don't cover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Occasions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallmark Occasions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774436) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



> This was nearly impossible to record because of the giggling, and laughing, and generally being way too amused to get things done properly. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for my horrible Scottish accent. I wasn't going to do it, but it just came out like that and just got worse with every new take.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hallmark.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 13min

  
---|---


End file.
